Steve Staley
Steve Staley (born August 25, 1969 in Denver, Colorado, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Kamui Shiro in X, Kazuki Muto in Buso Renkin, Moondoggie in Eureka Seven, Neji Hyuga in Naruto, Soushi Minashiro in Fafner and Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shuhei Hisagi in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Chad, Kid#1 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Riven *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Riven 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Arc *Argento Soma (2003) - Takuto Kaneshiro/'Ryu Soma' *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Novu Moru *Berserk (2017) - Griffith (Announced) *Bleach (2014) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Buso Renkin (2008) - Kazuki Muto *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Shougo Asahina, Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Rhint Celonias (ep10), SGT. Jeffly Frank (ep17), Additional Voices *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Moondoggie, KLF Pilot A (ep45), KLF Pilot D (ep20), News Anchor (ep47) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Soushi Minashiro, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Yu (ep18) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Bodyguard (ep18), Kogetsu, Samurai (ep20), Shinzaburo Murasawa *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Soldier (ep1) *Gungrave (2004) - Jolice *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Cytomander *Hand Maid May (2001) - Kazuya Saotome *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Seiichi Tachibana *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - River *K (2013) - Himori Akiyama, Male Student (ep1), Scientist (ep9) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Sen Kagemiya, Tatsumi Mino *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Hoka Inumuta *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - McGillis Fareed/'Montag' *MØUSE (2004) - Minami, Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Neji Hyuga, Giichi (ep180), Hidan (eps12-17), Leaf Ninja B (ep157), Nonota, Sand Ninja (ep9) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Neji Hyuga, Child Ninja (ep22) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Masumi Okuyama, Attendee (ep18), Orchestra Member (ep18), Spectator (ep20) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Lord Senba (ep18), Mezumaru *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Mamiru Keikain, Mezumaru (ep19), Te-No-Me (ep19) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Rubeus *Sailor Moon (2014) - Werewolf (ep20) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Terra Formars (2017) - Alex Kandori Stewart (Announced) *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Knight (2010) - Senri Shiki, Day Class Student (ep2) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Senri Shiki *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Alan (ep6), Additional Voices *X (2002-2003) - Kamui Shiro *X-Men (2011-2012) - Takeo Sasaki *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Koji, Lobomon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Boyfriend *Akira (2001) - News Reporter, Police Officer *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Moondoggie *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Kadaj *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Flight Leader, Himori Akiyama *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Otoha *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Otoha *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kazan, Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Neji Hyuga *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Neji Hyuga 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 008/'Pyunma' *De:vadasy (2002) - Anno Kei *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Kuraki Fuzuchi *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Brother (ep3), Seiichi Tachibana (ep5) *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Androbot *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Shibuki *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Neji Hyuga *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Elfs (ep3), Origin (ep4), Technician (ep1) *X: An Omen (2002) - Kamui Shiro Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Oldboy (2005) - Young Dae-su Oh *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Boddyknock *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Asura Male *Mass Effect (2007) - Dr. Palon, Officer Eddie Lang *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Red Faction II (2002) - Male Voice 6 *The Hobbit (2003) - Galion, Wood Elf *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Frodo Baggins, Celeborn, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Papalymo *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Aircraft Carrier Vulture, Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Yuto Tachibana *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Hibiki Kohaku *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Hibiki Kohaku *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Blue Dragon (2007) - Jiro, Raging Kesu *Bravely Default (2013) - Ancheim Sentry, Daniel Goodman *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Commander Goodman, Fiore DeRosa, Whitson *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Chlotz *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Liu Shan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Liu Shan *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Moondoggie *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Moondoggie *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Academia Panicking Mob, Operator, Resident *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Crow *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#11 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Emil von Strasbourg *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Neji Hyuga, Tortoise Ninja *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Neji Hyuga, Tortoise Ninja *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Hidden Dream Village Ninja, Hirasaka Chunin, Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidden Leaf Villager, Neji Hyuga *Radiata Stories (2005) - Clive *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Fayt Leingod *Suikoden V (2006) - Shoon *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Millisar *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Hubert Oswell *Tales of Legendia (2006) - Jay *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Mormo Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (146) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (122) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors